


let there be love

by Bazihewo



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazihewo/pseuds/Bazihewo
Summary: 回来啦Kells告白（？）是好几篇屁话）其实是懒得开太多个
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有ooc

“凑，你怎么在这里？”Eminem看着眼前的浅发年轻人自若地打开他的冰箱，拿出一瓶苏打水，侧头望了em一眼。年轻人眼睛周围呈现出微红，并且有些湿润，橘色的灯光点缀着他的发丝，部分刘海贴上了额头。em不能看出他是哭了还是沾上了水，但他能看出另一人不太清醒。他涣散的眼睛，出奇地蓝。  
然后年轻人还没有关上冰箱门，还没有发出一个可辨的音节就把他自己撂倒在地上。Eminem的嘴还保持着微张的状态，想要再说一句，只马上转成一声咒骂。靠，谁他妈把这家伙放进来的？傻成这样也放进来？那只小狼呢？（*指yelawolf，他们还得讨论什么东西 )凑，真是翻天了，大概就是yelawolf。  
Eminem仍关上了门，走过去把冰箱门关上。他仍须考虑一下做些什么。不，也许不是yelawolf，他的性格并不像这样放肆。现在是晚上十点了，天漆成深远的暗色，安静，今晚没有鸟的叫声，树叶也没有簌簌地舞蹈，更没有人的嘻闹。而远处有隐隐的谷风声划过增加了一点掩护。  
“你有事吗？”Marshall半蹲拍了两下年轻人的脸。一股酒和烟草的味道。  
浅发男人稍微缩了一下。“我没事……只是错过（miss）你了……”言辞清晰，你没事，你有病。你没事翻窗（很有可能）进来，拿着苏打水，一副要吐的样子瘫在地上还闭着眼说没事。什么？  
“不要……把我扔……出去”年轻人半眯着眼睛嘟囔道。Em发誓他感觉到年轻人瞄了一眼自己的脸。  
“’cause I am friends with the floorboards”  
*傻笑  
………  
“觉得自己很可爱吗Kelly？”em已经站起，走向沙发坐下了。为什么要选择当跳梁小丑？“站起来（stand yourself up）然后出去。”他不会走的。这小孩根本没有嗑嗨，纯赖在这里。  
“我有啊，你不是还回应了吗……”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我想要你送我这瓶苏打水。”说着举了举瓶子，放到脸上蹭着。开始吸着鼻子，很快眼周更红了，瞳孔的蓝更明显了。  
“我弄砸了现在只想弄得更砸。”  
“你在说谎。”Em讲完有点后悔。  
“well，我是说你现在根本神志清醒。”  
年轻人没有再动作，只是靠着橱柜安静地坐着。  
……

看着他这副模样，em没有再理他，去照常洗了澡，看了书，处理了一些计划。然后发短信给Yelawolf，问他怎么了。看了一眼年轻人，“我能洗个澡吗？”年轻人抬起头，期间他断续地睡了好一会，看起来没那么混乱了。对em来说，Colson一直像是需要被放置的一件东西。年轻人就是出现在他的心里，可是他却不明白到底往哪里摆。现在是现实意义上的年轻人把自己摆在这里，实实在在地要问em。  
“去吧。”还能说什么。

•

Colson Baker，你为什么要出现在我心里？还要质问我想不想要你。是的，我有发过短信给你；可是我从来不知道怎么回复。那是不是叫善意？Shady不做这种善事。只是短信而已，总会有这种冲动……  
说说怎样讨厌他：浑小子。总是觉得自己了不起，张扬，浮夸的纹身，傲慢的态度。关于说唱，没做足功课，凭着一副面孔在行业里游走。是啊，外貌，凭这点足够当炮友了。确确实实是最近看到最好看的。他也喜欢我……可惜我没办法这样坦然。我可能爱他，但是我不敢。真的需要勇气。我会带上情感。会抽离不了。  
我不应该，这样只是很不好。

•

Colson衷心感谢这个民宿配了两条浴巾。  
不然他要承受跟Eminem共用一条毛巾的尴尬或者用一堆纸巾擦身的局促。  
但是年轻人不敢换上浴袍，只好穿回那身充满酒味的衣服。看了眼手机，快一点了。他盯着屏幕直到手机自动锁了屏，不确定自己到底来这里干什么，只是跟着身体就轻飘飘地来了，也没从轻易进来的恍惚中缓过来。偶然获知的一个地址，日期……庆幸他还没觉得很乱或者太累，毕竟今天也不是简单轻松的一天。  
Em，他爱了十多年的偶像就坐在外面，态度算出奇地温和。（可惜现在他不是作为粉丝去看em)就是很平静地不理他，而他又能要求什么呢？要求em吻他，打他一顿，还是叫个保镖弄走他？  
还是一种温水煮青蛙，Colson在这里睡一晚再走似乎可行。只是如果em选择不回复，今晚就会像是一抹幻影，存在两人共同的想象里，没有其它事情会发生，像之前千百个有些星星的夜晚一样。他会偶尔难受一下，有一天他彻底忘记。他得不到，无论后来再怎样蹦出一句话，也只会是结束语。那时是捡不回来现时的感情的。

•

第一，我觉得他讨厌我是事实，因为我也讨厌他。我愿意被他讨厌吗？不。感觉像做的一切很棒的事情都很糟糕，好像他在说我的路从一开始就是错的。所以我讨厌他的讨厌。讨厌不是重点，讨厌一个人不是持续的，像雾气一样，一下就飘走了。爱和恨才是持续的，像永远刻着对方名字的石头。你可以扔了它，但是它永远不会自己飘走。而“讨厌”和“爱”之类的有个分界，它是个悬崖。我们在这个边缘上，风还呼呼地吹呢。我看不见em，他会跳吗？要跳下去我不能一个人跳，不过我已经摆好了姿势。  
第二，Em不会恨我。我有什么值得恨的吗？我也不那么恨他。从来没有亲近过，如果没有这件事，一辈子都不可能了吧……但是他是同时有点喜欢我吗？如果他对我没一点兴趣为什么要发信息给我，这在我看来是过度幸福了……不觉得那是意外，或者误会。更不见得说是真的就是简单地想约个炮，他妈的谁调情会不回复。  
第三，我想要他。我对他有性冲动。


	2. Chapter 2

所以他还是走了出浴室。举止正常又自然，的确他今天没有很嗨，只是喝了点酒和抽了根烟。分量很小，只是为了有点感觉。那些混沌的感觉。  
Em在沙发上，只是坐着。双腿分开，背半靠着靠垫。Colson走向他，径直坐下。  
“所以，闹够了吗？”Em没有望向身旁的人。“我不知道。”  
“但是真的好痛。”像膝盖的一块结痂，鼓起来的一个小囊肿，破了又破。  
“就是，我爱你。”Colson吸了口气。足够冷静。“我稀罕你，你是我总是想起的那个。每次你的消息，每次你的穿着，以及我笃定是你发的短信我都会在乎。不知觉地收集了大量的信息，却没有用。它们都在我脑子里打转你知道吗？我不是侦探但是也能感觉到不对，它就在那，悄悄地生长，膨胀着。无形的东西，在有形地压迫我。”想起早些时候自己的举动，Colson无可避免地有些自责，觉得自己很够笨。糟糕的感觉。幸好今天只是一点点，看着em的轮廓，克制下来了。（“我就是个混蛋，”这样想能缓解一些）今天没时间多愁善感。天，是谁让天堂为我哭泣。一瞬间闪过自己醉酒摔到流鼻血，那种像烟一样飘起来的感觉，还有昏沉沉地乱嚷嚷的样子。  
顿了一会，他咬着下唇继续：“我明白你没有必要回复，因为我一厢情愿。它可以缩回去的，可以死的。我可以忘记。” 事已至此，没必要再生气或者道歉，这些在今晚的平静下似乎有些太幼稚了。毕竟他又没有理，大家都知道怎么回事。  
哈哈，一次失控不能偏离轨道多少。直接戒断，屏蔽他所有的东西，找点其他的事，好好地生活。只要找到积极的方向，像，做什么都是值得的……  
现在有个机会，一次机会你要放弃还是紧握，你能做得到吗，能做得足够好吗？  
Em没有在此之上添加什么评论。  
_  
“去睡吧，如果你不想离开的话。”Em终于转过头看了一眼年轻人。年轻人神情一时有些惊讶，双唇微微张开，同时双眼望向他。留出一个空档，像准备要说什么。  
意外地年轻人很平静。但是掩饰不了眼睛里的红血丝还有其下的肿，高挺的鼻梁也沾上了血色。而年轻人今天的瞳孔是偏蓝调的，穿着白色的卫衣。在变得尴尬前em转了回去。Em自己也不清楚为什么要修饰性地皱了一下眉。这个小孩真是……乱七八糟。酒味还是残留在那套衣服上。“你可以换浴袍。”在Kells能回复前，Eminem建议道。只是个平常的建议。“嗯，谢谢你。”Kells最后只能说出这句。然后年轻人起身去了。  
Kells换完浴袍出来，正要自然地睡到地板上时，em从露台叫住了他“Kells，”直到年轻人把自己支撑起来，em说：“进去睡吧。” “你没有必要……这样。”年轻人困惑的眼神。“我知道。”床太大了，Kells。

Eminem在露台待了一个多小时，只是看着夜景。挺静的地方，能看见远方的小山坡，偶尔闪过飞机的划痕。通亮的城市灯光在这里看是远的，这座太华丽的城市让他厌恶。很多时候他只想一个人呆着。年轻人安静的模样在em的脑海里一次又一次地回放，操，堕落的天使堕落之前也是天使。他只是需要一个肯定，而年轻人表达得很清晰，也许……就是这样的，他爱Colson。街角昏黄的灯光，天空正好的一片蓝色，一个温暖的角落，他想跟Colson一起分享。他想带Colson去看他喜欢的东西，时时地见到年轻人，感受到年轻人有一部分属于自己。让年轻人不要再那么难受了，关心他。在他脖子上留下吻痕，让他记住他有人爱。

进了卧室，灯亮着，橘黄色笼罩着浅发男人瘦长的身体。年轻人睡得快要掉下床，他漂亮的颈扭着，浅色脑袋靠着弯曲的手臂，被子半盖不盖的。Eminem仍觉得很美。拿过一旁的枕头，轻柔地将那颗浅发脑袋抬起放到枕头上。年轻人马上就调整了姿势，颈稳稳地贴合靠垫，身体回正了些。em抽起被子，盖到年轻人肩部以上，自己也上了床。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡了很久很久

-

Marshall醒了。房间的灯还亮着，让他有些眩晕，分不清天亮了没有。鸟叫的声音渐渐进入他的意识，应该是天亮，并且睡不了了。但是他还不想动。尖锐高昂的叫声还要在尾音转一个弯，一遍遍地重复这无意义的嚷嚷。Em只觉得自己的耳朵被摧残了，滑过一丝扭断这些个毛绒的小伙伴脖子的念头。好吧，其实他可以忍耐。叫三下，停一下，继续叫……我们能获取的信息是没有下雨，没把这群混蛋淋透。（很好，shady的一天开始有了愤怒的动力）

Em无聊地转头去看Colson。没有动静。侧着身，头好好的在枕头上，手臂规矩地摆在床上。灯光仍勾绘着他的轮廓，噢，脖子带动身体动了一下，扭动着让床垫换一个位置陷下去。然后僵在那里，没了动作。

-

Colson梦到飞机轻盈滑翔着落下，像春风和樱花一样，被劲烈的细线一般的气流领着。背景抹着奶油一样淡的蓝色，地面绿得滑稽，一阵阵地闪动。信号不良的雪花，黑屏，橘黄色的光……是房间的灯。身体还沉沉地按万有引力定律粘在被单上，眼睛呆呆盯着灯光，敏锐的思绪却一下闪电般通过。他本来希望像打扑克一样把记忆渐渐显现在桌上的。操。他能再睡会吗？Colson僵硬地定在原位，有一万种理由继续当块石头，但还是忍不住拆开这一天开始的包装纸。

他缓慢把自己身体从床单里拉动，将头扭向灯光弱一些的一边，不巧地即刻注意到Em的蓝眼睛，睁着并且望着他。橘黄色涂抹着Em的面部轮廓，恰好的光影交错刻出漂亮的眉骨，对男性来说偏大的眼睛，深遂的眼瞳。（像眼睛被换上深蓝玻璃球的波斯猫）鼻骨中间突出的一节，挺翘圆润的鼻头，还有那张会吐出那么多精妙词语的，标志性的嘴。空荡的胃恨不得每分钟抽搐40次，心率达到120，瞳孔扩大，右手开始不经意发抖。（不过除了瞳孔扩大之外都没有真的发生）还要赞叹一句身旁的男人只是躺着就够有魅力。

“呃，صباح الخير？” Colson觉得自己需要一个地洞钻进去。他的脸一定充血了。“What？” 对方的目光还是坚定不移地投在他身上。为什么自己总是乱抖机灵。那是Em啊，他不想再因为愚蠢而看起来像个耍赖皮的小男孩一样。“我……说早上好。”勉强假装不紧张，只是语调稍奇怪了些。

“过来。”听起来跟他在演唱会告知粉丝他是不会表演killshot的时候一样冷静。Colson其实害怕Em会惩罚他，他犯下的罪，日日夜夜想的那些场景。他能比之前更难过，更绝望。四周泥泞不堪，吸血鬼横行霸道，堕落的人舌吻诱惑着对方。他是恶魔，却想得到宽恕。

“口我。”Em可能微微地笑了，起码在Colson的意识里，直接导致他几乎要啜泣起来。有什么东西在盈满，似桃子汁，丰沛而迷乱。直觉隐隐地认为这是救赎。克制住吻上深发男人的迫切欲望，急切地将自己安置在另一人两腿之间。

“Such a whore?”Em配合褪下黑色的长棉质运动裤，露出更明显的晨勃，伸手脱去最后一层布料，性器官无遗地显现。Colson读到的只有情欲与温暖，模糊地呻吟一声来回应。毫无犹豫地含入，用舌根放肆地挑逗着，双唇小心地扣住牙齿，柱体深深浅浅进出。加上一些吸吮，像舔棒棒糖一样，体液就是他的一抹蜂蜜，炼奶。用双手握住撸动，不住地在上面落下一个个吻。Em微微地喘着，咒骂着，化作氧在两人之间烧，让Colson脑中细细的弦随时会因为太强烈的感觉而罢工。他很清楚是被填满的感觉。

当Em射到他嘴里的时候他几乎昏了，吞咽下那些白浊，潮湿残留在整个口腔里。下体充血，硬得发痛，顶着轻放在脑袋上的手抬起头看Em同样失神。Colson很想，很想吻Em。所以他喘息着，情迷意乱地望着Em的唇。

-

Em揪紧了Colson长出棕色发根的金色短发，“Beg……”对方得是会做表演的，靠这些吃饭。而这时Em不太在乎半真半假的伪装，只是观看它。

年轻人微张着嘴，脸上沾上的血色正如昨晚一般，眼睛是昏暗的蓝绿色玻璃灯罩，涣散地望着Em。混乱的金发散在额头上。丝毫不见锋芒，缓缓吐出沙哑的音节：“Daddy，please make me cum……”Em只是不经意地笑了一下。男孩平时也许不会需要求饶，但表演还是适度的。却没想到年轻人实际上心里的确在恳请着隐匿的神明。“Good.” 扣住年轻人的脑袋，牵引到自己唇边。“好好表现。”

开始年轻人俯身轻吻一下Em，尝到像奶油一样的感觉。渐渐加深，交缠着描绘对方唇部的轮廓。浅吻到唇角，不住进一步地获取，吸吮，微张开嘴，湿答答的。那份温热伴着快感和缺氧，愈加强烈。

Em将这个吻变得更具侵略性，像Colson平时会做的那样，真正性感，挑逗的吻。一寸寸地下沉，他要淹死在温暖的欲望里了。快感错步地攀爬，在一阵五光十色的泡沫里，Colson呻吟着射在了内裤上。一切都好像那么不真实，缺氧放大了裤子里的黏滑感，大概是空白的大脑唯一注意到的感觉。两人都几乎要断气，白皙的皮肤上浮现着红晕，喘息盈满了房间。（作为rapper也没让他们在这方面有占对方多少优势）

该死的鸟还在叫，眼前跨坐在Em腰上的浅发年轻人眼神迷离，瘦削的肩膀起伏着。橘黄色的灯光影响下年轻人咽喉下露出的纹身更生动活现，修长的躯体松垮地藏在白色软绒的浴袍里，似乎真是个可爱的小恶魔。

有时Em会暗暗地觉得Colson就是那个他能去爱的人，后又像蜡烛流下的液体蜡一样退却；这没有规则。

所以他愿意又一次松开方向盘。

“脱衣服，Colson。”

-

做完他们都饿透了。Em想一刀解决外头的鸟，Colson则在祈祷冰箱里的不是所有的食物。他讨厌死那个牌子的火腿了，昨晚只一眼就看见熟悉的绿色包装。同时又想起今天晚上他应该要去谈些专辑的细节，下午结束工作能去附近的餐吧下午茶放松一下，留下一点真正自由的时间。

不过他对于如何衔接到下午完全没有主意。有点好奇，也该有点紧张。他当然不想显得挑三拣四，特别是对方给了一场美妙的性爱之后。但是那个火腿绝对是最糟糕的料理，山羊奶酪和生菜加臭鸡蛋味……永远忘不了吃了第二口就开始干呕的感觉。

（在Em面前呕吐也是够浪漫的）

“这是个恶作剧。”Colson听见Em这样说。年轻人没穿内裤，却穿着浴袍，（他的速干内裤还可以抢救一下）穿过门廊，发现Em显然指的是那包火腿。默默松了口气，看来一样深受其害啊。一度占据高档超市货架的前列，却销售量惨淡收场。（都不明白怎么会出现）现在可算是稀罕产品了。“是啊。”深发男人瞪了Colson一眼。等等，所以没有东西可以吃了。

Em合上冰柜，转身拿起餐桌上的手机，手指在屏幕上滑动。“所以，你可以……”Colson用指尖蹭着颈后的皮肤，斟酌着言辞。

“是，对的。”Em没有抬头。

“噢。”他都不知道自己在答应什么。年轻人走向沙发在昨晚坐的一侧坐下，无视屁股的一阵酸痛，眼前仍是昨晚记忆中的棕色木质矮桌、浅灰带花纹的地毯。墙上的钟默默地走动，淡绿色的墙纸有种复古感，可电视屏幕却很大。他就这样安静地发了一会呆，外面阳光灿烂，充足的光线照进来有种莫名的虚幻感。卧室里的缠绵像是虚像。他不确定，反而适度的不确定让他更相信这是确实存在的，让他镇静起来。他甚至不指望在下个星期前再联系上Em，毕竟他都等了半年有多了。小心翼翼，似乎慢一些能把感情的土挖得更深。Em只是不同，至少不会是交往两个月就分手的那种情人。他们让他被遗弃，还要撒一把土在头上。

“等等，你有对什么过敏吗？”Em抬头，似乎很好奇，唐突地问。

“什么……？我没有……”Colson的思绪在缠绕着找通路。茫然地看着Em一副严肃的面孔。他脸上起红点了吗？不太可能啊……喔。Em确实给他点了餐。年轻人微微有些脸红，但真诚地说“谢谢你。”自然地露出小兔一般齐整的牙齿。

然后又是一阵沉默。

-

Em觉得他们还需要很多个吻。他在乎Colson，但似曾相识的是他有点作为父亲的样子去爱。有些紧张，尽管对方不那么脆弱，他还是想温柔一点。并且时不时意识到自己有这种过度关心的想法。一点都不想伤害年轻人，因为他可能已经够了。过敏反应的问题其实很久都不在Em的考虑范围内了，毕竟这挺稀有的。但是该死的他就是需要有点神经过敏。

气氛不算尴尬，但也不知道有什么好说。两人都没有计较之前的事，当时的气愤实际相堆积起来成为炭灰色的火山泥，绘出奇异的图画。愤怒和刻薄再不能伤害彼此，当然Em还是觉得几年前评论他女儿的那条推出现得莫名其妙且不好原谅，如果他年轻十岁还是会把年轻人打一顿。

Em从来就不是多话的人，加上跟Colson身份的关系，开始谈论什么嘻哈的东西（他最能聊得起来的）就是不可能的事。……你知道，通常见他的人总是比他主动一些。所以，还是需要一点时间。

外卖很快到了，放在外面，避免了发现MGK穿着浴袍坐在Eminem的沙发上看电视的奇怪画面。Em将外卖拿进来放在餐桌上，Colson留着电视没有关，自觉地走过去坐下。好像在喂狗。Em想。

年轻人手里拿着土豆泥像握着暖手宝，微微抚摸着，一直没有打开。又怎么了，做祷告吗。Em看向他。“对不起。”事实证明他是在做某种意义上的祷告。

“我……只是想说对不起，我说错话了。我想称赞她，Hailey只是很漂亮，我过分了。”因为可能我真的很喜欢你和与你相关的一切。年轻人浅金色的睫毛翕动着。

……“闭嘴吧。”虽然听起来嵌在这个时候说很合适，但Em不想说下去。“我不是说原谅你了，只是……吃他妈的饭。”Colson明白Em不是一直都生气，而他只是觉得有必要阐明一下，像饭前祷告一样。于是他开始吃东西，温暖的食物渐渐填满胃，却突然感觉到一丝焦虑在跳动。直到吃完之后，两人之间的沉默对他来说已经变得尖锐，Colson觉得窒息。胃里好像有一锅浓稠的粥在冒泡，这一刻他不信任自己，甚者他会抽泣。肩膀和眉头都不自知地紧张起来，不清楚自己要做什么，只是望着电视，一点都不能理解它在播送什么。

-

他的男友很没安全感。尽管年轻人尝试不表现出来，但不安的情绪在眉头上体现了。他担心。不知道这是暂时的还是长久以来的遗留问题，他希望自己能够有帮助，而不是加重负担。

“嘿，小孩你开车来了吗？能自己回去吗？”Em终于打破了僵局。缓解了一点点紧张。

“开了，可以。”Colson把目光放回到Em身上。调整了一下自己，声音莫名地沙哑干燥，似乎要跟心里的深海形成对比。他该走了。他需要逃回去……干嘛。工作，是啊，工作总能释放压力。他尝试不去想，不让焦虑再次涌上他的沙堡。“我该走了。”还要开一个多小时的车。

Em先一步起身，Kells就看着对方慢慢靠近，手扶到他的太阳穴上，在他额头上落下一个吻。鲜活的气味：清新的古龙水，蜂蜜，生菜沙拉，面包。柔软的胡髭触到他的眉心，像小鸟的绒毛。温暖和安定即刻地固定住他。好多了。Kells不住地感到眉头舒展开来，沉浸在其美好之中。“好好照顾自己好吗？”Em松开年轻人，着手将桌上的包装盒收拾到垃圾桶里。Colson看着他动作，又觉得今天是很好，很好的一天。清楚自己要做什么了，他能感受到自己的心跳，似乎是活过来了。将重心转移在脚上，Colson走进浴室换衣服，轻柔地把拖鞋摆好，坐在沙发上系鞋带。阳光可爱地投射在厅里，站起，眼睛生动地小幅度转动着，然后狡黠地低头吻上Em。“再见。”轻巧地走向门口。


	4. 三次几乎旧事重提

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …我也不知道了  
> 有些勉强的解释：两人之间的地位差别
> 
> ps:因为我实是愚钝所以往往在回顾自己写的东西之后不断地改 所以发现改了很多是正常的

Stop...

“嘿，听着，我没有想动用任何关系来影响你的职业好吗。”这第一次发生的时候Em还在认真地辩解，现在却变成年轻人自然而然地枕在Em大腿上，缺乏阳光照射的颈脖被手指稳定抚摸着。终是脱不了干系。Em不住想。Colson翻了个身，顺势令对方的手摆到乱糟糟的浅发上，浅棕色带蓝的眼睛望着另一人的衣物。Em喜欢浅发稍长而有时蓬松的手感，手指穿过发稍，似乎有些阻力实则顺利地梳弄。表面粗糙微打着卷，不似犬只的光滑，加上染发的损伤显得粗硬。但他也不养狗。所以用不恰当的比喻来说Colson是他唯一最喜欢的宠物。当Colson想乖乖地靠着他的时候。  
-  
“是你他妈让我真正走红的，我就是蹭了一把热度。”电话对面传来沙哑模糊的声音。“噢，谢谢你……”显然是醉了，Em能想象到他靠着汽车后座，微傻笑着，眼神飘忽不定又看似稳定的样子。然后乱嘟囔着称Em怎样动用关系去帮他，总结出他们分手的时候他就完蛋了。语气还算平常，稍有些悲伤但不致于让人担忧。因为他们都知道这不是真的，年轻人今晚去的还是他自己的庆功宴。机关枪一样的嘴愈加滔滔不绝，讲到自觉无话终于安静下来，添上一句：“我去你家。”Em知道今晚躲不过这个小烦人精的讲演，挂了电话起身着手给他热一壶茶水。半个小时后年轻人站在门前，当然没有人跟着他，概是要庆幸没有醉得厉害，否则像是什么捡尸一样。Em不清楚Colson的朋友知不知道他们的关系，有时他会想有一天他们会被发现，但显然还是不发生的好。  
Colson直截地打断Em的思考，径直坐在沙发上就模糊地开始讲话。讲到星球大战又掺杂着对电视频道的评论，后来竟点题来到Em影响他的职业。“我在听not alike 的第59遍找到了朋克之魂。”似肯定自己的话一样严肃地点头。“真的，真的你就是我的幸运星。我好幸运。”“有你帮着我呢。”一句句叠加着听得Em有奇怪的愧疚感混着很多的爱意，他得说他亦觉幸运。但他不会甜腻地顺着继续，于是他故意变成认真地辩解他从来没有暗箱过Col（是真的），也永远不会，像在告诉自己。又开了个恶魔也有良知的双关玩笑。  
年轻人反道对方实只是天使。深发男人有些无语，不禁半笑着坚持自己得是带面具和电锯的天使。  
“哈哈，好吧。”露出可爱又迟缓的笑容。  
两人便吻起来。最后看着电视在沙发上睡着了，Colson的头靠在对方难得没戴兜帽的深发脑袋上。  
-  
另一次年轻人在6点不到就去按Em家里的门铃。他有钥匙。Em起来开门，对方瘦长的躯体便蹭过来，似乎有点头晕。外面天还没擦亮，树叶簌簌作响，正是一天最冷的时候，年轻人想必是冷的。关上门将年轻人带到床上，脱鞋，脱衣服。室内温暖许多，窗帘紧紧地覆盖着房间，Em在旁拿过枕头，盖上毯子，安置着两人躺下来。年轻人背对Em，没有说话，也许他会想看着太阳升起，但Em还想两个人躺一会。这样好受些，两个人同样困乏不利于解决任何问题。Em的小臂搭在年轻人温热结实的腰上，随着呼吸平稳地起伏。房间里的灯光调得很暖很昏暗，Em最近经常半夜醒来，是睡眠破碎。白天也会再睡下，所以在想睡的时候尽量弄舒适一些。  
……  
灯熄了。约是半个多小时，Em睁开眼，即刻很精神，年轻人已经转过身，头埋在枕头里睡着了。胃里像吊着一条细线，不知是担忧还是某种病理性的错乱，这几天他就是不太清晰。小臂仍放置在那片皮肤上，只是没有除了一起一伏外的感觉。他看不见Colson的脸，只得在脑中描绘，一会之后却浅尝辄止。头发是散乱的，漂亮的浅色睫毛下面定有发紫的眼袋，掰开眼皮显现出红血丝定会像只恶魔。或许画一幅他的脸或者躯体（脸表现出的感情太强烈了所以会偏向于选躯体）会很美。但他从未真正下过笔，不清楚自己能去到多远，也不想让别人画。  
什么时候睡眠变得像打仗一样了？（这哪里有些问题）需要感觉对方的存在再睡着，再醒来，像接力一般。最后熬到早上八点，开始工作，似乎数量上已经可观，又好像没做出什么。  
不，今天没有工作。漫长等待后的某一瞬外边走廊会突然透过一丝弱光，再很久出现一道可爱的阴影，光再强点阴影看不见了，这时拉开窗帘，很有可能看到天堂。不过管他的天堂呢，不在乎它存不存在。  
噢！腰上一阵钝痛。向下摸去，是年轻人精瘦的膝盖，暗暗松了口气，但手上却即刻抓住了年轻人的脖子。他明白这仅仅为那一阵疼痛的反射效果所引起，暗示有什么需要解决。两人的呼吸变得可辨，Em提着对方坐起来，“Marshall，我以前好恨你。”喉结上下地动着，连带肌肉颤动的对抗。“你也困扰着我，Kelly。”Kells将两人的鼻尖贴近，“我也很爱你。”黑暗切断了视觉，言语轻轻钻进耳朵里像虚空幻境里魅惑的低语。不知谁先触碰对方，热度一点点扩散，像例行检查，直到到处都碰过了。静静依偎了几分钟, 最后以Em摸着Colson的头，轻柔地问“饿吗？”结束。重新打开灯，昏黄在眼前闪动，这才见到熟悉的脸而不是什么别的东西。只是眼球因红色修饰而反觉苍白，泪缓缓地流成一道细水痕贴在脸颊，眉头连带着皱起。Em伸手抹去睫毛挂住的泪水，“是因为我吗？”“不是……从来都不是。”“……火腿片可以吗？”那如果是呢。  
“嗯。”Em仍留了一小会，只是望着。该死，他在乎，很可惜他读不透全部。“我去洗澡。”极好的分离理由。  
-  
十几分钟后火腿还是温热的，鸡蛋铺在上面，撒上胡椒粉和茴香。年轻人穿着Em的T恤，合身，表面状态与前比无太多改善，但据经验判断定是舒坦一点。湿发和脸颊透出淡淡的橘子花味，跟对方相似。  
吃完似乎又好了一些，饥饿的时候他的脾气可以很差，故意踢翻桌上的文件夹，发骚扰短信，不管不顾大声地弹吉他……  
想念夏日，阳光永远灿烂，以适合的温度炙烤大地。穿着浅色系的衣服，在没人的山坡上牵着手，冰淇淋，橘子如同夏花之绚烂而清爽。  
“想聊聊吗？”Em把盘子放到池子里泡水，正好一缕阳光照在肩膀上，返回到桌边。“嗯。”  
“四点二十醒了，那一刻我觉得没有人真正接受和喜欢我。我发了二十分钟呆还是一样，几乎把头埋到水池里了，发现自己应该过来。我知道你们爱我，但是我感觉那么害怕，那么孤独……我很不确定……到底我的作品有多少价值。我感觉很弱小……”听起来愈加不确定和难受。  
“你知道……我想你只需要去热爱和努力，做你想做的就好了。而且，就我的感受，你是个很值得爱的人类。”Em想抱着他。  
“但，我永远不能做到像你一样。”  
“我不觉得我受人尊敬，更没有地位。”  
“可是，即使是我这样，做出的音乐一样会被人说垃圾。不仅是以前那些‘严重影响青少年发展’的，还有我想改变风格做出的River，甚至Kamikaze他们还是不会满意。我同样不能理解，也同样无奈。”自己是幸运，就是，也还是帮不了他改变人生。这些问题永远无法摆平。他只是不同自己，但是用真心做的东西一定不会没有价值。  
“只要有一个粉丝，你的作品就是成功的，至少你给他们带来了力量。”  
“而且这真的不能急……因为，因为你不差好吗。有时候人们就，不会欣赏，不愿意仔细听。当然还需要去寻找到底你特别的风格在哪里，永远不要放弃，一定会有进步。也不是必须在这个时候达到最高水平，要总想着成功和维持就自然少了专注度。”这时Em脑中才终于浮现他们最开始的问题：年轻人在寻求一个转机，给他自己无心地套住了。（永远都记得他在自己怀里哭得多伤心）一些无法逾越的东西，这是Em对此的想法。曾经让他愤怒，现在只想保护和爱Colson，像保护年轻的自己。永远只有内心的爱才能让人更好。  
他们要不厌其烦地提醒对方。  
“……操，我真他妈爱你，愈觉我不值得了。”年轻人虽低着头，面上神态也换了一半，一边嘴角勾起。  
“是啊，小混蛋，你不值。”Em说着拿起桌上的杯子，轻松把还有些温度的咖啡喝尽。  
“啊，但是我是最成功的Stan呢。”抬头望着没戴帽子的对方，仍觉新奇，直让人想在脸颊上吻一下。  
“那去把盘子洗了，出去走走。”闲居在家几天也闷了。  
“伟大的说唱之神不会洗盘子只好求我洗了。”起身收拾两人的桌子，不太熟练，谁才是不会。看着完美的阳光贴在另一人的身上，给自己洗盘子的小东西，属于自己的，像自己一样的。  
也许今晚不会再半夜醒来了。  
-  
现在是因为Colson突然开始唱Em的歌。当然他有在屋子里说唱的权利，但他唱的是lose yourself。“What？”在“It only grows harder”后面不禁打断他。“What？”Colson像只小猫一样望着他。“It’s Stan, your biggest fan.”这感觉很怪。“我以为你的前十是你你你和你？”  
“噢但是你排第十一啊。”Em觉得有点太超过了，这些粉丝什么的就有点触及到神经。并不是他爱年轻人少一点，但不喜欢，不能接受这种单方讨好。“你能，就是停下吗？”“为什么，你不喜欢吗？”他不能说完全不喜欢，只是不合适。“我……不知道。”两人沉默良久，后院的鸟叫声，窗旁的绿荫涌进背景来。年轻人重新拿出手机来刷推，对方则拿起放在一边的漫画书看着。过了一会年轻人似懊悔了，便枕在对方腿上，放下手机静静地呆着。Em伸手去触他的颈，轻轻摩挲起来，后又摆弄着微卷浅发，自觉拗不过年轻人。只想给他更多。  
“我不会唱你的歌。”  
“所以你也许要给我点歌词。”  
“等等……所以你，要唱我的歌？”浅发脑袋突然一动，甚是震惊。似怕反应慢些就没机会了，急忙翻找手机。“就等一下下。”满眼都是期待和激动。  
最后用了“el Diablo，”年轻人最新的堕落产物。Em心里其实在纠结要拿出多少分精力来唱，他觉得这首歌不差，但是要说好也差许多，且风格不同；不能改得太过头，也许加上点转调就好了。  
随着鼓声伴奏开始响起，他缓缓吐出歌词。开始还是照本宣科，到“f*k your big bro”的时候不禁开始转调，后面一段自然地改得更急促，构建起怒火的框架。再换上一段复杂些的词增加层次，收尾绵缓的“Diablo”变成Em式的收尾。完完全全不同的风格上的震撼。赚得听着的那位惊讶而快乐的神色，直扶着太阳穴不自觉地跟着节拍。  
“Man……那太该死的好了。我几乎认不出我的作品，我……谢谢，太感谢了。”深深地抱住刚才表演的那位，顾不上抱得太紧。你知道，四舍五入就是又为他写了首新歌……幸福来得太快了吧。  
“Nah，这种恶魔还是你唱得像一点。”习惯性的面无表情。自己改得还是面目全非了，这首歌完全充满年轻人的风格，那种听起来软许多的恶魔。  
“操。”年轻人又感叹了一句，觉得自己高兴得浮在云端之上一般。暗自又想吻对方千百遍。


	5. Chapter 5

天空卷起层层乌云，暗抹上深灰色，刮着风，树叶簌簌作响似鼓噪的手风琴。空气混着香蕉蛋糕和潮湿的味道，很凉快，但风作势愈来愈强烈，雨水卷着飘过来。或许会把我吹走吧，台风，海水，然后超级英雄登场。Kells想。  
Kells缓缓走到窗边，头发像鸡窝被肆意吹乱。伸手出去，几滴雨水落在手背上使皮肤渗入凉意。又呆呆望了几秒外头的光景，人，没有人，干净的花园，和很吵的风罢了。窗被干脆地关上。复杂的声音一下被隔住，空气流得缓慢许多，假似燥热会袭来。但是没有，屋内空间很大，两人远远无法温暖起来。  
他们在Em马萨诸塞州的房子里，离俄亥俄不远，相比洛杉矶来说。没什么关系，因为俄亥俄给不了家的感觉，他离开太久，十几年前熟悉的街道只让他想逃离。一艘小船，并没有永远的港湾，只有漂泊无定。从小时侯频繁的搬家，被遗弃，到独自坐在二楼的小公寓里吃拉面担心明天手头不够钱吃饭，离开俄亥俄。过着荷里活如梦的生活，几乎断去和前十八年的联系，他是颗无根的树，长出了罕有的脚。

但是Casie。唯一不变的是他永远属于这个女孩，并且对方也属于他，世上没什么可以切断这种联系。像自动埋在心底的根，一切必将涌回到那去，他所有的爱和细微。Colson愿意让她知道所有的心绪。（尽管是抽象意义上的）  
可是他没有提过Em，一句都没有。而他应该说。他们约定Colson需要告诉Casie他真的爱谁，在一起半年后就该提起一下。（这是一种像心血流动的感觉）现在几乎超过两个多月了。当他的宝贝女孩交叠着修长的肢体翻着杂志时，待在阳台的躺椅上时，甚至早晨给麦片倒着牛奶时他都想开口说点什么。最后都是自己继续有点失落的状态，直到安静被什么别的打破。告诉Casie是否会伤害到她？（她会哭，尽管不是真的不赞同）无疑你要对她坦诚，那在这之前对自己够明白吗？因为当对象是Em的时候……Casie当然知道谁是Eminem，他拥有这样的名声和地位。像那个梦一样，他们牵着手，躺在沙发上，但感觉是在海浪上起伏。  
走过宽敞的长廊，望见Em待在书房里，对着电脑工作，黑色长裤上空荡荡的。有时两人也会黏在一起工作（偏义副词，总是Em在写东西，Colson在干别的频率更高），该死的，他是个人，不是只猫。Colson为自己的想法停留了一秒。既然没有关门，那Colson本也应该在做自己的工作，最近需要工作，天天都连着线发音频。有点麻烦，手机上不好管理。十一月又要去巡演了，最多在这里八九天。  
Em抬眼望见他的身影，侧头快速地扫了一眼时间。现在才十点，于是又低下头。  
好吧。他出来倒杯水而已。  
—  
有时这种认识让他有点心烦意乱。Em从来没叫他保密这段感情，但有些东西就是众人都明白的。他们，或者起码说他害怕触到那根弦，一根似抹了毒液的线。每次他几乎说出口，想告诉他们，就像曲棍糖的尖上磨去一块。  
不过不像出柜一样困难颠覆，要做许多更广大的思考。他清楚自己不是完全性倒错，甚至不算双性恋，他爱上一个男人，仅此而已。而显然这很美好。面对的仅是微小的疙瘩，或许也足够令人惊讶。  
他们哪都可以去，但始终盖着一块遮布；似乎过着双重生活，他不坦然，也有几分不安。几乎吞噬他。  
-  
他知道这需要改变。  
从哪开始？不想有很认真的感觉（虽然已经经历过把对方按在地上打，在厨房做爱，有很多安保保护的出去逛街那么长的时间）但想即刻就说，心里的气球膨胀起来，显得着急又无力。  
那发生都发生了。只要轻松一点，随便一点，像分享普通的信息。甚至是炫耀一下。（哈，却没有炫耀的意味，害怕还来不及）突然很想抽大麻，痒，于是淡粉色的指甲刮过皮肤，随即想到他在这里找不到烟草。上楼又太麻烦了。Em没有要求他戒掉什么，只是每次都会指出他又抽，然后皱起鼻子，又可能是眉头。  
奇怪的动力，皱着鼻子吸下香蕉蛋糕的气味。从椅子上爬起来，抓过手机拨通某次Facetime记录的号码，像是习惯性动作。是Pete，有些巧合，但合理，Pete也告诉他的恋人是谁。Colson靠回靠背上，不自觉地抖着腿，手机却在意料之外光速接通了。“Yo，dude，what’s popping?” O的音听起来像打哈欠。双眼下面仍挂着青色的痕迹，背景是一片白，对比着这边的暗色灯光。“嘿，给你看点东西。”对方状态不太好，不过他掠过这点，有些迟疑紧张地说。“什么？你在录音室吗？”背景透露出了一堆漆黑的设备。“Yeah，大概是的，等一下。”提起脚跟起身，必须先找到Em不是吗。边走边聊了几句日常。这种轻快的谈话让他放松下来，感觉像少年要展示他找到的宝藏一样。情绪就是这样颤颤巍巍地被搀扶着。  
走到长廊的时候Pete措不及防将他拉回主题。“噢，你在谁家，那么大。”他不语，挑起一点眉毛。即使按好莱坞的标准也确实宽敞, 寻着声响走了好一会才到厨房。  
Marshall在洗菜台前洗手，戴着标志性的兜帽，斜对着Colson。熟悉感和堆积起来的激动把其它的顾虑击倒。Colson从嬉笑声中安静下来，装模作样地将一根手指放在唇前，把摄像头转向Em。眼睛带笑，作“look”的口型。Pete不觉瞪大了眼，配合他夸张地做口型问：“那是Marshall Mathers？”然后手机晃动着被放在较矮的桌上，露出了橙色的沙发靠垫，仍能看见Pete悄悄双手抱头。“Holy fuck”。（挺切合实际）有种在看他节目的错觉。过了几十秒他们都没有什么实际的谈话，似作哑剧一般。  
接着两人玩够了，看着背景Marshall洗完手，走到餐桌前去，Colson突然很饿。（Pete却扮一幅消化不良的样子）“en，我得挂了，回见”因此急促地结束了对话。  
“是的他是我男朋友……”Pete不是马上猜出来了就是有怀疑过，Colson不等对方缓过来便发了一串信息。简直混蛋的做法。但他顾及不了，急着满足这时的需求。显然他需要小小地聊一下，午餐之后。看对面没有反应，将注意转回桌子上。桌上堆着几个扁外卖盒，“是意面吗？”白酱浓稠的香味散播在空气里，替换掉莫名的香蕉蛋糕味。便凑过去想打开。“先去洗手。”Marshall挑眉，拉过椅子坐下，一个个揭开盒盖。同时听见远处洗手的声音。漂亮的伴有烤蘑菇的白汁意面，青椒辣鸡肉卷还有甜玉米配板烧牛肉。

在小口吃鸡肉卷因为辣出眼泪的时候Colson的手机忽然响了一下。分散不了他的注意，并不着急查看。和Marshall吃饭总有个好处: 看着他吃得很平和安静。很可爱。晶莹的眼睛蓝蓝的，一边嘴角微微鼓起，深色胡髭软软地趴在脸上，起起伏伏。像只精明的水獭。几分钟之后：“事实上，你吃中东菜吗？”好像没有一起吃过。飘到几十里外的思绪提供的就是这个。年轻人嘴里一片黏膜一般的酱汁味，拿起玻璃杯又喝了一口橙汁。“有个朋友开了家餐馆。”他记得小时候吃的涂抹着香料的肉，混着烟火气息和沙子一般的东西。  
“很少吃，不过没什么所谓。”  
“在纽约。也许我们可以过几个星期去吃，22号我在那边有一场。”  
“有时巡演我真的好想要你在身边。”任何事都变得有点乱的那一瞬间想要回家。一片灰色，斑驳的墙上刻着……  
“我想你。”像上次在悉尼那个酒吧我吐了，漱口水混着胃酸的味，凉水滑到衣服里。我看着镜子，皮肤红肿，粗糙，视线晃动，但是我想的只是你。  
年长者不禁过快地回答：“Kid，别假装我不想你一样。”现实来说，连续演出的一周根本没有时间，聊天最后牺牲的是睡眠时间，于是在视频通话里哄着年轻人睡着。  
“好吧，抱歉。”Colson努嘴，从回忆里抽身。年长者承认想他的时候概是很可爱。冷静的头脑会不会因他滑进一阵波澜，工作的时候走神，借口说先离开去给他打电话。会不会像他一样想念对方炽热的手腕，坏心眼地想将年长者的侧腰掐红。  
安静了一会。

附：Pete&Colson 短信记录

12:44  
-所以你打算公开吗？  
-祝福你 我是说感谢你让我知道

13:12  
-额，计划让Rook他们知道  
-还有我女儿  
-我……

-我相信他们会理解的  
-毕竟你是有了男朋友

-但我不是gay 目前来说

-Yeah，我也难以想象你去gay吧  
-你看起来太直了  
-反而Eminem是Bi 

-天

-也许你得努力跟Casie解释这回事

-确实 我觉得她会不开心  
-但我就是爱他啊？？😢

-跟她坦白对你意义重大  
-让她感觉到你也会一直爱她这一点  
-需要我一起吗？（尽管我会比任何人先哭出来）

-yep……那十分感谢  
-我爱你  
-仍然很难不是吗

13:34  
-嗯  
-我刚刚很惊讶  
-就 我尊敬Eminem，大家都爱他  
-你们很配  
-eh，你大概是我最好的朋友了

-厌恶杂夹着一些东西

-羡慕吧  
-你知道 有时候不确定自己能爱什么 的感觉  
-什么时候告诉他们

-巡演……后？我十一月开始到处跑。

-你的选择  
-过个好假期

-你在录节目？

-对啊。剧本修改到快四点才睡。  
-半个月后肯定有空  
-我想我可爱的、卷起的叶子还有缓解焦虑的药片了

-尽管昨晚抽完叶子才睡

-还伴着烤肉吃了些药片

-哈哈  
-注意分量……xx

-xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好好笑……五分钟前我说不发这篇了  
> but它确实没有完
> 
> 剧透我想后面写Royce但 但 但额我写不出来  
> 先参考一下别人的作品叭）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个是作为一种尝试集吧（让我学习一下怎么写东西再回来尝试下一章的意思:p)  
> 也清楚我能力 有 限  
> 好 有 限
> 
> 希望可以有赞和评论（衷心祝愿大家的VPN好好的，创作不止）很希望能提出意见！！感激不尽
> 
> 对了还有一篇文差个结尾我好 难 受）


End file.
